Gilda's true feelings
by longhornfan22
Summary: what will happen when a certain death have gilda on the edge and everybody else who died to change gilda's pprespecive on life?


What would happen if dash would've died in the 'cupcake' story?

Gilda looked at the sunrise and sighed, it was different, today would be Rainbow Dashes funeral and a tribute to the victims, and she had to say a couple things as the ceremony would begin

"I've got a lot of flying to do let's, get this over with" she flew out the door of her cave house the force of her wings nocking books down a yearbook from flight school dropped making a thud on the stone floor, she stopped and went back inside to inspect what fell, she picked up the yearbook and flipped through it all pictures were mostly of her and now gone best friend she never told the Pegasus this but she did have a crush on her still does.

She flipped through it going down memory lane back to the good old days, most of the pictures were random ones of her and Rainbow Dash who had secretly taken the camera they were both laughing happy and having fun and then she turned and saw a note that fell out of the back

It was a full page of writing telling how she was an awesome friend

She put it in her bag and left the cave the tears dried as they went down her cheeks, she went and landed in ponyville and just sat down and cried she, didn't care who stared, her best friend just died how could she help but not cry. She got up and walked around and saw the ceremony was starting to begin everyone was wearing black they had their heads bowed as Gilda made her way up to the podium

"Well um I wouldn't know I would be here today," she took out the note and started reading

"_Dear, Gilda." She said not hiding the tear that ran down her face_

_You are the most awesome person, I've known even though you're temper hides ponies to see that. What ive learned from you is um to never stop believing in yourself always look up on the bright side she let out a breath and tried to control herself the ponies looked shocked never seen the sensitive side of her before_

"_I'm sorry I can't read it anymore what I learned from um my best friend is things don't always go the way they're supposed to go sometimes, but when they don't you have to adapt and it's a hard thing to accept I treated all of you like trash I'm sorry for that, but you guys didn't know this about me, I loved her like a sister when I found out I didn't leave my house for a week I just laid down and cried while I was done crying I wrote her a song but I need a boy to sing it"_

A red hoof shot up and he stepped on the stage tears busting out of his eyes, she put her claws on his shoulder and then the two looked at each other and then pulled into a big hug

"Thanks red, I appreciate it." She said letting go, he held the guitar around his neck and strummed 

"If you guys would be kind and bow you're heads and think of the ponies that didn't make it out"

"_Sunny days seem to hurt the most; I wear the pain like a heavy coat,"_

"_I feel you everywhere you go, I see your smile I see you're face,"_

"_I hear you laughing in the rain,"_

"_I still can't believe you're gone,"_

"_It ain't fair you died to young, like a story that just begun,"_

"_But death tore the pages all away,"_

"_God knows I miss you, all the hell I've been through,"_

"_Just knowing no one can take your place"_

"_Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today"_

The big screen showed pictures of the victims as he kept singing

"Hey Gilda," she looked and saw the yellow Pegasus pony that had bumped into her she exploded into crying

"I'm so sorry fluttershy" she said taking the pony hugging her tight crying into her

"There, there we will get through this"

"Though I want you to talk about you're feelings how did you feel about her"

"Like a stallion would a mare" she said her head facing the ground her eyes still tearing up

"It's ok" she said warmly laying down beside the griffon

"I've never seen this side of you" she said quietly

"Yeah well expect it more often" she said getting up and flying straight up

"Wait where are you going"

"To get my mind off things" the ceremony ended so ponies were spreading out going their own ways

She flew up to the cloud house and opened the door

Newly found tear weld up in her eyes as she looked around the house and then going into the bedroom

She sat down on the bed and looked at the night stand and she picked up a picture and looked at it

It was when they went to the flyers completion many years ago when dash was still a filly

I took the picture and went back down to ponyville where 4 mares were waiting for her

"Now Gilda is it, we decided you're not really fit for flying with just lousing dash, so uh you can stay with anypony you want to" applejack said smiling full heartedly

That just brought more tears to Gilda's eyes and she ran behind the fountain and sat down her back to it her knees into her chest

"Hey easy, you're quite alright now darling we just don't want you to do anything drastic" Rarity said putting a hoof on her shoulder 

"Thank you guys for looking after me I really appreciate that I'm a little unstable right now I think we all are" she said it was silent

The mares looked at the ground they really didn't like Gilda, because of how she treated Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash

"if I one thing my view on things like ponyville have changed at first, I was like who would live here, now I know why not just because of something else, friendship is what I really wanted when I came here to visit and well I think I might stay for good"

The mares looked up from the ground and Gilda noticed tears was all in their eyes

"We will get through this together I promise girls"

**Well that was interesting I noticed people don't really like Gilda so I put this on there to see if it would help I doubt it did but you know people change when loved-ones die: Disclaimer I don't own my little pony friendship is magic I don't own that song either they belong to Hasbro and Kenny Chesney **


End file.
